Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a DRAM (Dynamic Random Access Memory) cell, having a particular trench structure, for highly integrated semiconductor device above the 4 mega bit capacity DRAM and to a method for manufacturing the semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a DRAM cell, having a trench structure, for a VLSI (Very Large Scale Integrated) semiconductor device, and to a method for doping a side wall of the trench by using an oxide film and a nitride film.